Arwen's Journey
by Lady Arwen Prime
Summary: Arwen gets kidnapped from home and ends up in trouble. She's in a Slave Trade, and gets bought by Darth Vader. He helps her out, then he asks her about her origens. She dosen't tell him. READ TO FIND OUT WHAT HER ORIGENS ARE AND WHAT HAPPENS TO HER!
1. Prologue

___**Prologue**_

Earth:

A young 18 year-old girl was raised by a very nice and caring family. She was very beautiful: blue eyes, great personality, huge amount of courage, and a very important necklace. She also has a bad memory, do to with something enharited-she was told. The girls name: Arwen.

Yavin 4:

Luke Skywalker, a Jedi Masterhas been training young Jedi for 14 years now. But he can sense a great disturbance in the force,though he didn't know why. He told his sister Liea and left-to find out what is wrong. But never knowing that fate will reunite him with a very special person.

In Space(a Slave Trade Ship):

The Slave Traders needed one more slave for the 10th Annual Tatooine Slave Trade. So they desided to go to Earth, where the picking is great. But the have made their desition already: Arwen.


	2. Chapter 1: Ordinary Day

_**Chapter 1: Ordinary Day**_

Arwen was minding her own business when her phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hi Saphira. Yes I can come right now. See you within five minutes." Arwen replyed as she got ready to go. But then she realized that the TV was still on. It was Star Wars Episode 5, when Darth Vader said: "No, I'm your father" to Luke Skywalker.

Within five minutes, Arwen was out the door almost to her friends house. Then to her horror, Arwen had an image or a vision: Darth Vader torturing her trying to get some information out of her, her origens mainly. 'Yah right, Star Wars isn't real! It can't be real, I would love to see if Vader could possibly kill me! Even though he can't.' Arwen thought forcefully as she entered her friends house.

Yet the thought was so strong, it went across the universe to Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader. Arwen dosen't have a clue to what's going on or what she has begun: a desperate race to get to her. The Slave Trade Ship is now entering Earth's atmospere, getting ready for the new slave they are picking up.


	3. Chapter 2: Kidnapped!

_**Chapter 2: Kidnapped!**_

Saphira was setting up a movie marathon: Star Wars and A Nightmare on Elm Street. But the popcorn was taking forever to make, so Arwen went outside and relaxed. "Saphira, could you get me a pop. Also, hurry up!" Arwen laughed as she got hit with a water balloon. Then Arwen got another image or vision: she was about to die at a man's hands until Darth Vader showed up.But to her horror someone grabbed Arwen from behind.

"Ok Arwen, the popcorn is ready! Arwen? Arwen! Let her go now!" Saphira yelled as the mysterious man took Arwen. "Ah, Arwen..." Leo said puzzled at her last name. Then Leo forced Arwen on board the ship. 'Someone please help me! Darth Vader if your real, please help me!' thought Arwen as the ship took off. "Lock her up, we are going into hyperspace." Leo said sinisterly as he looked at their new prisoner.

Executor:

Darth Vader was in his meditation chamber when he received a message through the force. 'Someone is calling to me for help.' thought Vader as he got up out of his meditation chamber. "Admiral Piett, prepare to enter hyperspace. We are going to Tatooine, where the Slave Trade is. Also Admiral, do not disturb me until we get there." Darth Vader worningly said as Piett gulped-afraid of what Vader might do to him. 'Don't worry young one I will find you and rescue you.' thought Vader as he hoped that whom ever sent the message to him will receive his message.


	4. Chapter 3: The Slave Trade

_**Chapter 3: The Slave Trade**_

About three days after Arwen got kidnapped, she felt really hungry and thirsty. 'What was that? Who's in my mind?! V……Vader?!' thought Arwen as she heard someone coming. "Arwen, it's time. Load her up, it's time to see the Emperor." Leo said as he smirked-if the Emperor won't buy her, then he will kill her. When the ship landed on Tatooine, Leo saw the Emperor's ship. "Ah, my Emperor what a pleasant surprise. I have twenty-five new slaves." Leo said as the Emperor saw Arwen.

Arwen was supposed to kneel before the Emperor but she didn't, so the man used his whip to teach her a lesson. Unfortunately, she was the last one in the line, so the Emperor hadn't noticed her yet. 'No, please don't! I don't want to die yet. Please stop!' thought Arwen as she saw the man raised his gun at her. The Emperor heard the same person's thoughts and looked around for the person. "Hmmm. You have been very……naughty! Naughty indeed, so much that I have no other choice but to kill you now." The man laughed sinisterly as he shot her twice in the legs and twice in the back.

"Leo, who is that torturing that slave?" Darth Vader asked as Leo gulped even harder. "My Emperor……it's no one important. But his name is Drake……Drake Devline." Leo replied knowing what's coming next. "Drake Devline! Bring the slave to me, I want to look at her. Also men, imprison him at once!" Darth Vader yelled as his men arrested Drake Devline. Arwen was brought to Vader when he noticed that she was force-sensitive. "V……Vader? Please don't kill me." Arwen cried as Darth Vader himself picked her up. "Don't worry young one, I won't. Here's your money Leo, only fifty thousand." Darth Vader said angrily as he got back on his shuttle.

But then to Vader's horror, he saw that Arwen has been beaten up even more than her gunshot wounds. "Darth Vader to Executor. Admiral Piett, send in a squad of my finest men. Have them free the slaves and kill the others in this Slave Trade." Vader whispered as Piett acknowledged his command. Darth Vader was and is the Emperor now, and he knew that he is not only the most feared person, but also the most powerful person in the universe. 'Don't worry Arwen, you will recover, I promise you.' thought Vader as he saw Arwen struggle to get closer to him-out of comfort.


	5. Chapter 4: Arrival on the Executor

_**Chapter 4: Arrival on the Executor**_

"My Emperor, we've arrived on the Executor." A pilot said as he saw Darth Vader pick up Arwen. But then Arwen murmured something terrifying: someone is trying to kill her and Vader can't stop him, the person is Freddy Krueger. "Piett, I need assistance now! We are loosing Arwen!" Darth Vader yelled as some medics came in to help. The injuries on Arwen were so bad that she slipped into a coma. 'Hold on Arwen, please. I need you to wake up, don't die on me.' thought Vader as he looked at her vital signs.

About two weeks later, Arwen is still in a coma. The entire crew of the Executor were very uneasy, especially Darth Vader himself. "My Lord, please get some rest. I'll monitor her." Admiral Piett whispered as he saw that Vader was almost asleep. When Vader left, Piett kept an eye on Arwen like he said he would. 'V…...Vader! Please help me, I don't want to die! There's only one way to stop Freddy Krueger: you must enter the Dream Realm. Only then can you rescue me.' thought Arwen as Vader heard her thought.

"Ah, Arwen. You are so wonderful, but now I must kill you." Freddy Krueger said as he raised his glove over her heart. "Leave her alone!" Darth Vader yelled as he managed to stop Krueger. But then Arwen woke up along with Vader, and her vital signs are ok: not good at all, she is in the orange (green is excellent, yellow is good, orange is ok, and red is bad). But the medics won't quit on Arwen, not until she is in the green. "Sir! She's stabilizing. Her vital signs are in the yellow!" medics yelled as Piett sighed in relive.

"How is she?" Vader asked as Piett saw him. "She's doing fine Lord Vader. Her vital signs are now in the……green!" Piett said as Arwen woke up from her two week coma. Then Darth Vader did the unthinkable: he went up to Arwen and hugged her. "Arwen, you're like a daughter to me. I won't let you die ever, I promise you." Vader whispered in her ear as she smiled at him, knowing that he will guard her with his life. Then Vader asked for a DNA sample of Arwen's blood, her blood is: of Skywalker. "So, she's a Skywalker. Hmmm, I wonder if she's my grand-daughter." Darth Vader said as he looked at her blood closer.

"What do you mean Vader?" asked Arwen as she saw the blood sample. 'She is my grand-daughter! Luke has a daughter, a sweet one. Since she's my special grand-daughter, I will not allow her to leave until it's safe to.' thought Vader as he looked at Arwen with a smile under his mask-she is annoying Piett a bit.


	6. Chapter 5: Bonding and Trouble

_**Chapter 5: Bonding and Trouble**_

Two years later, Arwen was right at home on the Executor. Luke had visited her and Vader, but he decided to let Arwen stay. "Grandpa! No fair, I wasn't ready yet!" Arwen laughed as Darth Vader used the force on her. "Oh really? I think that your ready, Arwen. Besides you defeated me, remember?" Vader said watching her closely. Just then Admiral Piett came in with Liea and Luke Skywalker. "Dad, Aunt Liea!" yelled Arwen as she embraced them. "Luke, Liea. How are you?" asked Vader as he saw that Luke was very sad about something.

"Father, I know how much you love Arwen. But I made up my mind, _she_ will choose where she goes: with me or stay with you. She is 20 years old now." Luke said saddened as Vader looked at Arwen. Both Luke and Vader loved her, so no matter what she chooses, they will love her. "Dad I've chosen where I want to be. Here with Grandpa." Arwen replied as she looked at her father then at her grand-father. "Luke I will take very good care of her, I promise." Vader said as Luke nodded.

About four hours later Luke and Liea left. "My Emperor, who is the Heir to the throne after you?" asked an Imperial Officer as Vader looked out into space. "Hmmm. I was thinking of Luke, but it shall be Arwen. Speaking of her, where is she?" Darth Vader asked with concern in his voice as the Officer was about to reply. Just then the alarm went off, and Admiral spoke on the intercom. "Lord Vader we have a situation, your grand-daughter has disappeared! I have most of the crew looking for her as I speak." Admiral Piett said as Vader got really concerned now.

It's been three days since Arwen's disappearance and no luck at all. "Lord Vader, I think I found her." a stormtrooper said as Vader saw her. "Arwen, where have you been? Arwen?" Vader asked as he saw that she was crying. "I'm sorry grandpa, it's just……I thought I saw him again and I went into hiding. I'm really sorry." Arwen cried on Vader's shoulder as he realized something terrible: Arwen is very sick still. As Darth Vader took Arwen in her room, he sensed something or someone is on _his_ ship. When he left Arwen's room, Vader started to feel shivers go down his back: it was an uninvited guest.

'It couldn't be Palpatine, could it? If it is him, Arwen's in big trouble. But what if it's Krueger? Either way Arwen's in grave danger, I can sense it.' thought Vader as he heard something. "Who is there, I demand to know!" shouted Vader as he tried to find out where the source of an evil laughter was coming from. "You know who I am Darth Vader. But you underestimate _my _powers, and for that you must pay. With Arwen's life! Oh don't worry Vader, it will be very slow for her." the voice said as a man stepped out of the shadows.


	7. Chapter 6: A Desperate Race and a Miracl

_**Chapter 6: A Desperate Race and a Miracle **_

"You! Leave my grand-daughter alone Krueger! Or else." Vader said warningly as he extended his lightsaber. Freddy just laughed at Vader, he knows that by harming him will cost Vader his lovely and precious grand-daughter-he will kill her right then and there. "Lord Vader, we………" Admiral Piett said as he saw Freddy Krueger. "Ah, hello there. I was just on my way to Arwen's room……to kill her! Oh by the way Vader, I poisoned your son Luke. You have two hours to save him and Arwen, or the girls soul is mine!" laughed Krueger as he vanished.

"Piett, alert all Star Destroyers about the situation, _now_! I will help Arwen before it's too late. Tell the Star Destroyers to contact me once they found out where Luke is!" Darth Vader demanded as Piett left. 'Luke hold on, please son, hold on. I'm so sorry that I failed you, Arwen's life is in grave danger. Luke please forgive me.' thought Vader as he tried desperately to get to Arwen's room. Just then something terrible happened: he felt Arwen's life flicker out, his grand-daughter had just passed away!

"No! Krueger! How dare you take her away from me! You double-crossing……snake! I will kill you if it's the last thing I do!" Darth Vader yelled at the top of his lungs that Liea heard it-she's at the rebel base. Piett heard Vader and went to his side to comfort him. "Lord Vader, I'm so sorry. Please get up, we found Luke." Piett said as Vader got up. 'Force, please hear my plea. Bring Arwen back to me, please. I'll do anything to get her back." thought Vader as he entered the bridge of the Executor. Darth Vader was now very upset and saddened about the loss of Arwen, he didn't even realize that the force was calling to him.

"Darth Vader, listen to me. I the force will bring your grand-daughter back, but at a very heavy cost. One member in the Skywalker family _must_ take her place." The Force whispered to Vader as he heard it. 'Ok, thank you Force. I will give up my life to save hers. So go ahead take my life.' thought Vader as he braced himself for death. But it never came, and then he realized that the Force had spared him and all of his family from death. "Grandpa? Where are you?" asked Arwen as she woke up.

Then to her horror she remembered what happened: Freddy Krueger killed her and took her soul. Arwen got up and ran out of the room to find Vader, when she literally ran into him. "Ahh! Grandpa you scared me!" yelled Arwen as she started laughing. Vader looked at Arwen and began to wonder why anyone would want her dead. Just then Luke came and hugged his daughter. "Oh, Arwen. Thank the force your ok. Father, thank you for helping her when she needed it. I love you father." Luke said as he hugged Vader and Arwen.

"The good news is Freddy Krueger is gone for good, the force erased him from history. So we can relax now." Darth Vader said as he looked at Luke. But then the alarm went off. "Lord Vader! Someone is on the Executor and is killing our men!" Piett yelled over the intercom in Vader's room as Luke and Darth Vader braced themselves for a fight.


	8. Chapter 7: Drake Devline

_**Chapter 7: Drake Devline **_

When Luke and Vader got to the main hall, they saw a sight so horrifying, that they almost ran away. "Ah, Vader……and Luke. I see that you manage to kill _my _apprentice, Freddy Krueger. Don't worry I can revert back to my secondary form at any time." Drake Devline said as he just got done eating one of Vader's men. Drake Devline has two forms: a nice and normal one, and a very hideous one- the hideous one is like a crossover between a Spinosaurus and a zombie. "What do you want, and why are you after Arwen?" Luke asked as Drake looked at him and Vader.

"Easy I am a Daemon Bounty Hunter. I was hired by Emperor Palpatine himself right as he died by you Darth Vader! He told me to find the offspring of Luke Skywalker and kill that person for good!" laughed Drake Devline as Vader lunged at him. "You won't get near Arwen alive!" Darth Vader yelled as he attacked Drake hard. But then everything really heated up: Arwen came to see what was going on. "Dad, Grandpa. Where are………" Arwen said as she saw Drake and gasped out of fear. "Arwen, run! Father get her out of here, now!" yelled Luke as he attacked Drake and bought Vader some time to get Arwen to safety.

Piett came running to Vader's aid when he saw Vader running towards him. "Lord Vader. What's going on?" asked Piett as Vader spoke on the intercom. "Attention, all personal. This is Darth Vader speaking, evacuate the ship now! This is no drill, I'm activating the self-destruct sequence now. I repeat, evacuate the ship _now_!" Vader yelled as he saw Arwen's starting to cry. 'But dad! I can't just leave him to die!' thought Arwen as Vader picked her up and ran to the nearest escape pod. "Luke will be fine Arwen. It will be ok, we _must_ get you away from Drake Devline. I don't really want to leave Luke behind either, but I don't have a choice." Darth Vader said as the escape pod launched.

When the escape pod was launched, Luke felt a wave of sadness come from Arwen. "Well Drake, it looks like you won't kill my daughter now. I guess that you will have to kill me instead." Luke calmly said as Drake Devline looked at him angrily. Just then the Executor exploded, and all of Vader's men saluted as they went by. "Good-bye dad, I will miss you so much." Arwen cried as Admiral Piett looked at her very saddened. But then to everyone's horror, Drake Devline hit the pod. "Arwen, _you_ _will die_! Right now, say good-bye to your family!" Drake yelled as he went after Arwen.

"_**Leave her alone**_!" Vader yelled as he actually manage to kill Drake Devline off. Darth Vader was very exaghsted, he just collapsed and rested. "Grandpa! Thank you so much dad, I hope to see you some how." Arwen smiled as she saw that everything is going to be ok now. As the pod landed at the rebel base, Vader and Liea embraced each other. "Dad, I was so worried about you and Arwen. Where's Luke at?" Liea asked as Vader looked away. Then it hit Liea hard: her brother Luke was dead, he sacrificed his life for Arwen and Vader, so that _they_ could escape alive.


	9. Chapter 8: Still Alive

_**Chapter 8: Still Alive**_

About a half a year later, Arwen was training with Vader as Han and Liea watched. "Arwen, watch out! Father, that was very rude!" Liea yelled as Vader did a really harsh stunt to Arwen: he grabbed at her lightsaber and used it on her. 'Arwen……….Arwen. Please hear me. I need your help; I'm stuck on an inhabitable planet. I need you.' a thought entered Arwen's mind as Vader and Liea were arguing. 'Father? H……how is it possible? I thought you were dead.' thought Arwen as she left. When Arwen arrived at the docking bay, she saw Chewbacca. "Chewy, I need you. We are going to find my father." Arwen said as Chewbacca agreed.

As the _Millennium Falcon _raced off towards the planet, but Arwen gasped out of pure fear: Zargax. "Oh, no! Not this planet, it's a planet straight from the Underworld! Chewy, let's go!" Arwen said cautiously as Chewbacca helped her land. As they got off the ship they saw a huge dark forest and glowing red and white eyes."_Who dares enter our domain!_" an evil voice said as Chewy growled. Then out of the darkness came an ominous breathing noise. "G……grandpa? Is that you?" Arwen asked as she saw an all too familiar black figure. 'Darth Vader' came by as Arwen fainted in front of him.

When Arwen woke up she saw her father on a chain saw, not yet on. "Dad? Dad! Oh, dad please hear me. I came to rescue you." Arwen said as she heard an all too familiar voice. "Ah, Arwen. How nice of you to join me. I just told your father that he will die if you don't. So, what is your choice?" Drake Devline asked as Arwen saw a chair with spikes in the chair. "I choose……to die. Please let him go." Arwen pleaded as Drake laughed. 'Arwen, please don't do this. Please. _**FATHER I NEED YOU, ARWEN NEEDS YOU**_!' thought Luke as he desperately called to Vader.

Then Drake Devline got Arwen ready for her "nice" death, as he strapped her in Luke was pleading Drake to take him instead. "Sorry Luke Skywalker, but she has chosen her fate. To die in your place!" Drake laughed even more as he turned on the chair-with his powers. Luke couldn't handle it any more; he yelled out of pure rage and broke his cuffs as Drake saw all of this. '_**I WON'T LET HER DIE, NOT NOW**_!' thought Luke as he extended his lightsaber, but no one noticed that there was a hint of red in it.

Elsewhere, the real Darth Vader heard a very urgent thought come from Luke. Then he realized that he was played like a piano-Drake Devline now had Arwen, and she's going to die. "Liea, Han. Come with me, Arwen needs us." Vader said as he heard Arwen screaming "Stop, please. I don't want to die yet. _**Grandpa**_!" meaning only one thing: Drake Devline started to kill her slowly, very slowly.


	10. Chapter 9: A Race against Death Part 1

_**Chapter 9: A Race against Death Part 1**_

"Please……stop. I don't want to die!" Arwen pleaded as Drake laughed. But then to Luke's horror, Arwen was loosing time to live. "Drake Devline, I will give you anything else. If you spare her life." Luke pleaded as Palpatine showed up. "Ah, Luke Skywalker. Your very foolish, I will have your daughter killed in front of you. As for your father, he will rejoin me." Palpatine laughed as Luke stared at him in ultimate horror. 'No! Grandpa will never rejoin him. Will he?' thought Arwen as Palpatine looked at her. "On the contrary, he will…..or he will _die_!" Palpatine laughed as Arwen desperately tried to escape.

Then just as Drake Devline was about to kill Arwen off for good, a red lightsaber appeared. "Leave her alone Drake. As for you Sidious, you leave my family alone!" Darth Vader yelled as he faced Palpatine. "Ah, Vader. How nice of you to join us. Witness your Grand-daughter's death!" laughed Palpatine as he got out his lightsaber and aimed at Arwen. 'No! Force please hear me, help Arwen. Please.' thought Vader as he was about to break down. "I hear you Anakin Skywalker. I will help her, but you _must_ remain in that armor to live. If you don't, you will die." The Force said as Vader agreed.

"What! This can't be, a _SITH AND JEDI_!" Palpatine shouted as he saw Arwen using Force Shock on him. "Arwen, keep it up! Your almost done!" Darth Vader yelled as he saw the Emperor was dying. 'This is for your freedom Grandpa!' thought Arwen as she unleashed her true power on Sidious. Just then Luke and Vader decided that it was best to stop Arwen, when the roof collasped on her. "_**ARWEN**_! NOOOO!!" shouted Luke as he relised that he might of lost his daughter forever. 'Dad……please……help……me.' thought Arwen through the Force as she clung to dear life.


	11. Chapter 10: A Race Against Death Part 2

Chapter 10: A Race Against Death Part 2 & Epilogue:

"Arwen! No!" Luke shouted as he desperately looked for her under the ruble. "Luke, it's too late. I'm sorry." Darth Vader said as he tried to calm his son down. But then to everyone's shock, Arwen's hand appeared. "Father? Where...........are........you?" Arwen weakly asked as Luke and Vader helped her out. "Arwen, oh Arwen. I thought I lost you. Thank you father for saving us both." Luke cried as he realized the truth: his father is a Sith, but also a Jedi.

About one month has passed and everything is going wonderful. "Hey! No fair Grandpa! You can't do that!" Arwen yelled as she was dodging Luke's and Vader's lighsaber. "Arwen, now the time has come. You were trying to achieve a Jedi Master, now you have reached that goal. Congratulations Arwen, you are now a Jedi Master!" Luke and Vader said together as Arwen received her new lighsaber.


End file.
